Be Okay
by SmileandMoveOn
Summary: Charlotte and Thalie are on the run from a woman who knows more than she should. When they stumble into the Stark Industries 65th Anniversary party and attract the attention of the Avengers, find out Charlotte's very existence is in danger, and realize that there's more in the sky than the sun, their lives will drastically change. OC x ?
1. Where We Get Into a Crap Ton of Trouble

_Be Okay_

**Hi there. Lauren here. I'm going to keep this short so please try to read this, okay?**

**This is the barest of introductions and doesn't even scratch the surface of what's to come, but each chapter will only be a diary entry and because I'm trying to ease into this and not make it seem so oh-she-starts-writing-and-suddenly-she-meets-the-Avengers. So basically this is really short because there isn't a whole ton to write in this one chapter, but I'll have the next one out tomorrow so no matter how boring this chapter seems please keep in mind that the Avengers will come soon enough.**

**Also, thanks to all the people coming here from the first "version" of this story. I know there wasn't a ton of you but it means a lot that you bothered coming to read this at all. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, just Charlotte, Thalie, and the plot.**

Chapter 1: Where We Get Into a Crap Ton of Trouble Part 1

February 2, 12:38 AM

Dear Diary,

Hi. My name's Charlotte. I'm currently sitting on the curb outside some gas station, writing this with my left hand because Thalie "accidently" slammed the car door on my right a few days ago, so sorry about my handwriting. Anyways, I'm cold, I'm hung-over, and I'm feeling pretty shitty right now, but Thalie's taking forever in the bathroom so I may as well start this whole diary thing right now. As if I need something else to remind me of every stupid thing I've done with my life. Not that that's your fault or anything, I mean in the end it was my decision to write in you at all and- and I'm apologizing to a notebook. God damn.

What the hell is taking that idiot so long?

-0-0-

It's almost dawn, so I should be sleeping rather than writing right now, but I feel bad about pissed off earlier and cutting our little conversation short to go bang on the bathroom door. Even though you're an inanimate object. I swear to god my sanity is slowly deteriorating.

But leaving that delicate topic for the moment, there's a reason we're going to sleep at seven in the morning. And it's not because we're vampires hiding away from the dangerous rays of the burning sun or anything stupid like that. We're on the run.

Not from the law; I mean, we're not criminals (not yet at least- but Thalie is bound to get us in trouble any day now, and I'll be the one paying the price). We're running from my family. My Aunt Gloria, to be more specific. Now there's a woman who's absolutely insane. Pretty and perfect, the ex-darling of the town, and now the most famous woman in a forty-mile radius of Belle Town, Texas, she's the devil incarnated. Most people see her perfectly pink manicured fingers as just that: fingers. But the pink nail polish is just there to hide the demon claws protruding from the ends of her fingers. Actually, I have more proof than her being the peppy incarnation of everything I despise.

-(-)-

Charlotte lounged on her bed in her dorm room, watching Doctor Who on her laptop as Thalie struggled to braid her hair in the mirror. All in all, it was a normal afternoon. At least, it was until Gloria strut into the room without knocking, her presence immediately filling up the space and making the room feel much too small for the three of them.

"Charlotte, dear, get up to hug your favorite aunt, why don't you?" Gloria smiled, her tone sickly sweet. Internally groaning, Charlotte sat up on her bed but didn't move into her aunt's open arms.

"Thalie, this is my aunt, Gloria Burns. Aunt Gloria, this is my roommate, Thalie." Charlotte said with little emotion, alerting the older woman to the pretty girl in the corner.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Burns." Thalie nodded reservedly at her, and Gloria tensed up.

"Roommate?" She asked, her voice raising an octave. "Well then, I'll just have to speak to Administration about this. I specifically told them you were to live alone." Gloria's voice was strained and sharp, as if each word went from hanging with a heavy weight on her vocal chords to biting her lips as they passed through them. Thalie stiffened as she listened, and Charlotte immediately became defensive.

"It's not a problem, Aunt Gloria. I like living with Thalie." Her words were spoken evenly and with a sense of finality, a sense that Gloria didn't seem to grasp.

"Even so, they went against my wishes, and I will have to talk to them about my ever generous yearly donations to the school." Gloria spoke darkly. "Now, Thalie, would you mind giving my niece and I- what is that _smell?"_ She openly sniffed the air and then looked straight at Thalie. "Satuvian."

-(-)-

We packed our bags and left in my friend Chris's pickup later that night. See, Diary (I really should give you a name now that I'm treating you like a person (I swear if this brings up another question about my mental health I'm going to stop writing here and now)), no human- no normal human at least- could smell Thalie like Aunt Gloria did. Thalie is an alien, and while she does have what she calls a distinctive smell, humans don't physically have the ability to smell and interpret it. Which means that Aunt Gloria can't be all human.

Thalie says that she's probably some other kind of alien or something, but I'm still rooting for the she's-from-hell theory. It just sounds cooler.

I'll write in you again tonight, but I drove through most of last night on account of Thalie being a useless sack of flour and not being able to drive and now I'm on the brink of falling asleep, so…

Goodnight. Or morning. Whatever works for you.

-Charlotte Burns

**I tried to keep it vague. Hopefully it wasn't so vague and short that you guys aren't interested in it. **

**Please just assume I survive off of reviews and that if I don't get any then I will shrivel up and turn into beef jerky. **

**Favorite, Follow, and Review!**


	2. Where We Get Into a Crap Ton of Trouble2

_Be Okay_

**Hi guys! It's Lauren again. So… what's up?**

**Basically I just re-uploaded the first chapter earlier this morning due to the formatting not being completely correct. Just thought you might want to know. :P**

**Just a note: -0-0- indicates a pause in Charlotte's writing while -(-)- indicates a switch from first to third person perspective, or vice versa. **

**And because I mentioned it in the first author's note, I'd just like to explain something. This story is my attempt at rewriting a story I started and posted almost seven or eight months ago called **_**Aliens, Guns, and Tony, Oh My!**_** Or, as I have since affectionately dubbed it, The Mary-Sue Train Wreck of My Summer. **

**So… yeah!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, only Charlotte, Thalie, and the plot. **

Chapter 2: Where We Get Into a Crap Ton of Trouble Part 2

February 2, 9:13 PM

Dear Diary,

I feel silly writing in you in the middle of a pub, but I did promise to this morning and I won't be able to while I'm driving (again) tonight. So now it is.

Thalie is reading some med school textbook about human anatomy right now. She's still trying to get everything right with that body of hers. See, she's a shape shifter-y kind of… thing. Her actual form is pretty pink and yellow dragon-looking creature, but right now she's a tall human with light blonde hair and freckles. Well, she is in appearance. She's still not exactly sure how human bodies work, so internally she's a little wacky. She didn't have joints the first time she assumed a human body, which was kind of a bitch for her. But since then she's gotten better. You really can't tell she's anything but human until she opens her damn mouth.

For example, yesterday she asked me what gasoline was.

So yeah, Thalie's an idiot. But I've been taking care of her for the past four months, ever since I saw her collapsed outside the library. Damn, did seeing her scare the crap out of me then- but she was making the weakest, most pathetic sounding whine I've ever heard and I just couldn't leave her there. So I threw her tiny body in my backpack and ran back to my dorm.

I wouldn't leave her anywhere. I love her like a sister. But don't tell her that. She still thinks I'd leave her at the drop of a hat, and that keeps me valuable to her.

-0-0-

Hi. I'm back again. We just checked into a small motel in Manhattan, so I'm free to write in you again. It's still early in the morning- the sun hasn't even bothered to rise yet. But Thalie and I are going to try and find some part time jobs after we get a couple hours of sleep. I grabbed a paper from the lobby when we were checking in and I've found a few jobs that even Thalie might be able to do without coming across as a mentally challenged sloth.

But… to be honest, I'm worried. I don't know what we're going to do from this point on. Thalie doesn't have any practical skills and I still haven't finished my degree. We only have the money to feed and house us for the next three days. We're in deep shit if I don't figure this out.

Listen, Thalie just got out of the shower, so I'll update you once we finish our interviews later today.

-0-0-

FUCK! FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK WE ARE FUCKING SCREWED! NEITHER OF US WERE HIRED AND MANHATTAN IS A LOT MORE EXPENSIVE THAN I THOUGH AND WE ARE JUST GOING TO ROT ON THE FUCKING STREETS! AUGH!

… Ahem. Excuse that outburst, will you? I just… got a little angry. I wish I wasn't writing in pen so I could erase that. But… yeah. Thalie and I have finally run out of luck. After not getting lost once during our journey and not getting caught by Aunt Gloria, the universe has decided that we need some sort of hardship. I mean, we'll probably get past it soon enough, but… it's a lot of pressure. I'm only twenty-two; I haven't ever had to take care of myself, much less another person. And no matter how adamant Thalie is that she could survive without me, she really couldn't.

But what happens if I can't take care of us?

-(-)-

Charlotte sat on her bed, shoulder's sagging further and further as she continued to write in her Diary. She was still wearing her clothing from her interview, but her mussed up hair, smudged makeup, and unbuttoned top spoke of having thrown a fit. In fact, if you had asked Thalie about it, she would have said that she had never seen Charlotte so angry and frightening in the short time they'd known each other, despite the latter's massive temper. Thalie sat on the floor in the bathroom, not willing to face her friend.

The air in the small motel room was thick with despair.

A knock on the door jolted Charlotte from her writing. Not sure whether it was a maid or some sort of city-rapist like her parents had stubbornly warned about when she was considering going to Chicago for college, she peered through the peek hole before opening the door.

And boy was she glad she did.

Gloria stood outside the door, arms crossed and jaw clenched. She was studying one of her manicured hands with disinterest, but Charlotte could see that her nails had been sharpened to claws.

Charlotte backed away from the door as quietly as she could, grabbed her backpack, and peeked her head into the bathroom.

"Thalie, get up as quietly as you can. She's here." Charlotte hissed through her teeth. Thalie shot to her feet and pushed past Charlotte with an immeasurable amount of grace and ease for the situation. She walked straight to the window.

"When we first arrived here I found a back alleyway we could use to escape. I would have told you about it, but I searched for it when you were sleeping and did not want to cause you any more stress." She whispered as she slid the window open silently. "Now come!"

Charlotte's eyes darted to her bed, where her diary was lying. She grabbed it and tossed it into her bag, and jumped out the window just as Gloria kicked the door in with a strength that far exceeded her short frame.

Thalie and Charlotte ran, ignoring the inhuman screech of anger that carried past them to the street. They continued to run as fast as they could past poor shops and strip clubs, eventually turning into large, expensive skyscrapers and high class night clubs. Pretending not to notice the clack of heels against pavement slowly gaining on them, they weaved in and out of the few people walking the streets at so late in the night and ducked in between cars to cross traffic. Thalie, noticing Charlotte was quickly tiring, grabbed her friend and pulled her into the nearest building in hopes of losing Gloria.

The room that they entered was a bustling, high-class kitchen full of chefs dressed in white and waiters wearing the finest of suits. They jumped around everyone, brushing off the swears from upset workers that were immediately followed with gasps of surprise.

When they burst out of the kitchen and into a large ballroom filled with people dressed to the nines, Thalie shouted, "Split up!" and disappeared into the crowd, taking a different form and leaving Charlotte running through the elites of New York.

People gasped in offense as she brushed by them, and when a call of her name had Charlotte glancing behind her, her heart almost stopped. Black eyes and a soulless smile were closing in on her. With effort, Charlotte took a ninety-degree turn in an attempt to escape, but found the stage quickly approaching. She launched herself onto the raised platform just as Gloria's claws brushed across her shoulder.

And Charlotte found herself at the feet of the most important man in New York.

**So… Part 3 of the introduction will come out tomorrow; this just seemed like a good place to stop. Have a nice night!**

**Anonymous: THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH THAT COMMENT MEANT TO ME! When I saw it, I immediately ran into the living room and read it aloud to my family to brag and… Goodness! It just filled me with warmth! :) I love you Anon!**

**Currently we have:**

**1 Review**

**2 Favorites**

**Gosh you guys are the best!**

**Please Follow, Favorite, and Review! Have an amazing rest of your weekend!**


	3. Where We Get Into a Crap Ton of Trouble3

_Be Okay_

**Hi guys! Lauren here. Can I- Can I just take a moment to say how absolutely wonderful you all are? You're like my own personal angels, come down from heaven to give me motivation and self-confidence and- Goodness! You are all beautiful, beautiful people!**

**Also, I re-uploaded the chapter 2. I found some horrific grammar and sentence structure errors that I was embarrassed to have posted and just needed to fix them. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Avengers, just Thalie, Charlotte, and the plot. **

**Enjoy the ride!**

Chapter 3: Where We Get Into a Crap Ton of Trouble Part 3

_And Charlotte found herself at the feet of the most important man in New York. _

Startled, Charlotte froze where she was lying and stared up at the man, only to have a clawed hand grab onto her ankle and pull her off the stage. She hit the floor with a large thud. The patrons of the party moved away from them, more bothered by the disruption than frightened by Gloria.

Only seconds later, they started to scream.

Gloria, her talons still gripping Charlotte's ankle, began to change. Her body was bulging under her expensive pantsuit, her body lurching with every new growth. Spider legs erupted from her back in a wave of blood and torn fabric that rained down upon the hastily retreating crowd. Her skin lost its carefully tanned glow and turned a molted grey. She grinned and needle thin, razor sharp teeth greeted Charlotte.

"Charlotte dear, why did you run away from your ever generous, ever loving aunt?" Gloria taunted, her voice the same as it had always been. The contrast between her aunt's alien appearance and familiar voice gave Charlotte chills. "You should have known I would come and get you, my dear little girl."

"G-get away from me!" Charlotte yelled feebly, her voice cracking. Gloria just smiled and tightened her grip on her niece's leg, snapping the bone. Charlotte bit her lip and held back a scream of pain. True fear grabbed ahold of her chest and mind, and she turned back towards Gloria with a new determination in her mind. "I said GET AWAY!" She screeched, throwing her arm out.

Gloria was thrown backwards into the still-panicking crowd. She rose on her spider legs, letting her body hang from the unnaturally long limbs.

"I swear you Burns get tougher to take with every generation." She gritted her teeth. Charlotte froze up, suddenly aware that what she had done had just made her monster of an Aunt very, very mad. But before Gloria could take another step towards her niece, seven figures surrounded her.

-(-)-

Dear Diary,

Aunt Gloria came after me.

And the Avengers saved me.

-(-)-

"I'm going to feel your ankle to check if it's broken. Tell me if it hurts." The older man with wavy brown hair crouched next to Charlotte, speaking softly so as not to scare her. Charlotte was still shaking with fear and adrenaline, so he was very careful when he took off her shoe and laid a land on her foot. "My name is Bruce Banner. I'm a doctor, so don't worry about a thing. We'll get you fixed right up." He spoke in comforting, soft tones.

"Charlotte. Um, I mean Charlotte is my name. Charlotte Burns." Charlotte rambled nervously, yelping when Bruce's hand grazed a particularly swollen part of her ankle.

"Charlotte!" Thalie called, running into the now almost-empty ballroom. When she finally reached her friend, she threw herself into her arms. "I am so sorry for leaving you! I got caught with the crowd and couldn't save you!" She cried, her voice shaking. "I do not know what I would have done if I had lost you."

"That makes two of us." Charlotte responded, returning her hug.

During this exchange, Bruce had rocked back onto his heels and observed the girls embrace, but once it seemed they were not going to say any more, he spoke up. "Um, if you would excuse me, I need to take care of Ms. Burns's ankle." He interrupted, an unsure smile making its way to his lips.

"Who are you?" Thalie replied defensively, squaring her shoulders so she was between Charlotte and Bruce.

"Thalie, this is Dr. Bruce Banner. He was one of the people who saved me." Charlotte intervened. "Well, I say 'saved,' but Aunt Gloria ran off before they could do much. Captain America and the rest of their group are trying to catch her, from what I could gather of their yelling." She looked down at the floor and Thalie moved so Bruce could put a temporary bandage on her ankle to support her broken bone and stop the bleeding from the claw puncture marks. He ignored the "Captain America" comment, deciding that it was an inappropriate time to ask whether or not she was another girl obsessed with his teammate.

In no time, Charlotte's foot was bandaged and the whole of the Avengers had gathered back in the ballroom. They'd all taken to staring at her and Thalie, though Bruce had stolen the opportunity to leave the room and make a phone call.

Not one for silence, Tony Stark spoke up first. "So… who are you?" He asked the girls. Thalie moved to respond, but Charlotte cut her off with a look before she could, not wanting her strangely formal manner of speech to get her into trouble. They were dealing with the government, after all, even if it was just a team of superheroes.

"I'm Charlotte Burns. This is Thalie." Charlotte answered, internally groaning when she realized she forgot to give Thalie a last name. Luckily, nobody brought it up. "Sorry for interrupting you speech or whatever, Mr. Stark."

Tony grinned. "Call me Tony. And don't worry about it. We were just introducing Loki as the newest savior of the world. Besides, it's not every day a beautiful girl falls at my feet." He winked, and Natasha groaned.

"Yes, it is." She frowned, narrowing her eyes to show her disapproval. But that wasn't what caught Charlotte's attention.

"Loki?" She asked. "Like, the guy with the gold deer helmet that decimated Manhattan last year?" The group glanced at an extremely tall man with slicked back hair as she spoke, who Charlotte assumed was the ex-criminal. She scrutinized him for a moment and then spoke up again. "He's hotter than I'd pictured him." Thalie smacked her arm, careful to stay quiet. Tony, on the other hand, burst out laughing. The rest of the group, including Loki, looked startled.

"I think I'm going to like you!" Tony exclaimed, wiping small tears from his eyes. He then glanced at Thalie. "What about you? How do you fit into this?"

Before Thalie could reply, Bruce re-entered the room.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Fury would like to speak with us." He glanced at the two girls still lounging on the floor. "All of us."

-(-)-

Diary, it was at that moment in time when my life was completed. I'll now die happy having experienced what happened on the trip to the helicopter.

Steve Rogers, aka Captain Fucking America, saw Thalie struggling to help me walk and picked. Me. Up. He held me in his arms, apologized for the inconvenience, and cradled me against his (very muscular) chest until we entered the helicopter.

Any why, you ask, does this make my life worth having been lived up until this point in time?

Not only is Captain Rogers one fine piece of ass, but he is my childhood hero. I've always been a bit of a tomboy, and have spent my entire life in a superhero phase. There isn't a comic book I haven't read, a card I haven't collected… He's basically my life long obsession. And today, he embraced me as if I was the most delicate thing in the world. (Granted, I was still shaking from almost possibly dying and he was only helping me because I'm wounded… but still.)

I swear I had such a lady boner it was unbelievable. And when Thalie and I finally got a second together, she started giggling about how red my face was, while I'll admit I'm kinda mortified about but… what are you going to do?

(He smelled like soap and aftershave.)

-0-0-

Um… so I think I was just interrogated. And I think I might be in trouble. They- they being the nameless men in black- have locked me in a tiny room. The only furniture in it is a shitty white bed, which I have taken to sitting on. But they did give me my bag and a pen to write with.

And… Oh.

GOD DAMN! I'm such an idiot. I told them everything… everything!

What if they perform experiments on me or want to dissect my brain or- THALIE! She's not human! What will they do to her?! I have to protect her- FUCK!

I've ruined everything.

I… I'm just going to try to sleep now. I don't feel much like writing anymore.

-Charlotte Burns

**I… I tried, okay? So don't look at me like that. It's a semi-decent chapter…**

**That was the final part of **_**Where We Get into a Crap Ton of Trouble, **_**so things will start moving forward now. **

**Also, how did you like the massive amount of third-person in this chapter? I'm probably going to have more chapters similar to this one in that sense, so tell me if you like it or not and depending on your opinion that's how I'll try to write. **

**I tried to add a lot more information on Charlotte in this chapter, or to her personality, at least. I feel like a lot about her comes from how she talks about and acts with Thalie so far, so while I do want to continue to bounce them off of one another to further develop their characters, I'm glad that I'll be able to write a little more freely in that sense now that we're past the introduction. **

**Currently we have:**

**1 Follower**

**2 Favorites**

**4 Reviews**

**Carine the Elf-Hearted: You expected something of me? And I fulfilled your expectations? Really? Wow! That's… a nice feeling, actually. (As long as it was a good expectation, I mean.)**

**magicshadow1: Thank you so much! And as for Charlotte's writing… do people write in their diaries any other way? I mean, if I had a diary I would refer to it as a person because even if it is an inanimate object, it's something you're sharing your thoughts and feelings with. **

**IrishArcher: Just the fact that you called me an author warms me heart to the core! Thank you so, so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**I will be posting the next chapter tomorrow unless something drastic comes up. Expect it sometime between 8 and 9. (I'd post it earlier but I have fencing.)**

**As always, don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! And thank you in advance for doing so!**


	4. Author's Note 1

**Guys this isn't a real chapter and I'm sorry but I felt like I needed to give you an update and an excuse for not updating for so long. **

**So… basically I've been sick for the past week. Last Saturday I had a bad allergy attack thing and couldn't swallow or breathe at night and really didn't sleep for four days straight. And this Saturday (the day after Valentine's Day, I mean) I caught a stomach/throat sickness thing from my family. So at the moment I feel like shit. **

**But I've been getting continued support despite not updating for two weeks and so I thank you all for that. I'll post at least two chapters tomorrow to make up for it… not that that really makes up for it, but I'm trying. **

**Also instead of trying to update daily again like I did when I started out, I'm planning on releasing two chapters every Saturday. I'll also post another at any time during the week if I happen to finish one, but I do most of my writing over the weekends. **

**And now, onto me just… talking to you. **

**You guys are absolutely beautiful people. I've only ever gotten nice comments and amazing support and you are just… gorgeous. I don't care what you look like, your souls are pure and white. **

**I'll be replying to your individual comments in the next chapter at the end of the chapter as I normally do, so look forward for that. But if you want to strike up a conversation or anything, feel free to PM me. I'm a rather lonely person online so I'd appreciate making a friend. :)**

**And I'm interested. I haven't really said much about Charlotte's appearance, so what do you think she looks like? (Your answers will probably affect how I do end up making her look, so think this through! Make it detailed!) **

**Thanks! If you haven't already, follow this and look forward for the next chapter. Don't forget to comment, and have an amazing night!**

**((Also, I'll release a final description of Charlotte in a few chapters, so look forward to that!))**


	5. Thalie's an Idiot

_Be Okay_

**Lauren's back again. What's up? So, as promised, here's chapter one of the two or three that I will be posting today. I'll try to correct any misspellings or missed words or terrible grammar that occurs, but if I miss anything, feel free to tell me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, only Charlotte, Thalie, and the plot.**

_Chapter 4: Thalie is an Idiot_

February 3, 4:32 pm

Dear Diary, 

Thalie negotiated with the government pricks.

From what I can tell, we're now top-priority experiments.

Thalie thinks we've got a bargain on our hands.

It's at times like these when I really question her stability.

-(-)-

Charlotte sat on her bed, her eyes glazed over as she stared at the far wall. She was stuck- trapped in a place in her mind where the only things that existed were worry and pain and hate. She was remembering everything she'd ever done wrong; every time she'd ever messed up. She was torturing herself, putting herself through her own personal hell because she had ruined her and Thalie's chance at a life. In her head, scientists were already sticking needles into their arms, and she was making herself pay for her stupidity by reliving every time she'd ever felt bad about herself.

And she couldn't stop. She kept remembering: the time when she was four and knocked over her aunt's glass figurine and had gotten slapped for being bad; the time when she was twelve and didn't leave her room for three weeks after her parents left, making her aunt refuse to feed her for the same amount of time she'd spent in her room for making her worry; the time when she was fourteen and decided she didn't care about school and stopped turning in her homework so her aunt cut her hair and left microscopic scratches all over her body that she had to suffer through for weeks; the time when she was twenty and her boyfriend cheated on her because she wasn't good enough.

It was like flipping through pages of a morbid storybook; tales of self-hatred and abuse scrawled in swirling, delicate handwriting accompanied by small hand-painted pictures that were written down just for Charlotte.

But she couldn't pull herself out of it, and soon she was shaking and crying, still trapped in her own mind.

She would suffer, because she wasn't a good girl anymore.

She never had been.

-(-)-

When Thalie finally entered her room with Bruce and Natasha, Charlotte had long stopped crying and was just lying in her bed, letting her mind flash in and out of reality. She snapped to attention though, when Thalie spoke her name.

"Charlotte…" Thalie spoke hesitantly. "I must discuss some important matters regarding our current and future situations with you."

"What? What did you tell them?" Charlotte sat up, a look of panic on her face.

"Not to worry, Ms. Burns." Natasha stepped in. "You are not in any danger. SHEILD is a very fair organization."

"Fair my ass." Charlotte snorted, thinking back to the way the agents had manhandled her into the interrogation room and then her prison, not caring about her foot at all. "Now Thalie, _what the fuck did you do_?" She glared menacingly at Thalie, who just shrugged off the mean look and sat down in the bed next to her, taking clasping her hands.

"Now, Charlotte, please do not get too angry with me for this, but…" Thalie looked down, not wanting to tell her friend exactly what she had done.

"What?" Charlotte snapped.

"I… I negotiated with them." Thalie bit her lip.

"WHAT!?" Charlotte exploded. "You _negotiated _with them?! Thalie! You're an idiot! You don't know the norms on this planet! What did you do to us!?" Charlotte was half yelling, half pleading as she grabbed Thalie's shoulders and shook her.

Bruce stepped in and put a hand on Charlotte's hand in an attempt to calm her. She just pulled away and glared at him. "Ms. Burns, please calm down. We wouldn't do anything to hurt you or Ms. Thalie." Charlotte looked down, glaring at the bed sheets.

"Thalie, what's going to happen to us?" She said more quietly, more helplessly. Thalie smiled comfortingly at her and brought her into a hug, rubbing her back.

"I have allowed them to monitor and perform specific, small, non-invasive tests on us for the next month. After that, we are to live in one of their facilities with trusted personnel of our choosing and live the rest of our lives in peace, with monthly check-ins." Thalie said, making Charlotte stiffen in her embrace. "What they get out of it is… well, I don't destroy their facilities and they don't have an angry _you _on their hands."

-(-)-

Really Thalie? I won't be angry? Good luck trying to convince me not to be angry, because I'm pretty damn pissed off at the moment. Seriously, I don't understand why the government, SHEILD as that redhead chick called it, wouldn't negotiate with the smarter out of the two of us? Granted I bit one of their men and was a pain in the ass when the guy that introduced himself as "Director Fury" interrogated me, but still. Why talk to her instead of me?! I would have made sure we'd be free and safe, rather than "monitored."

But there's no changing anything now, I guess. I'll agree to this, but I'm not going to like it. I'm going to make sure life is a living hell for whoever has to take care of us.

The redhead chick just came back to take me to get food, so I'm signing off for now. I'll talk to you after dinner.

-Charlotte Burns

**So… How'd you like it? Pretty good chapter, in my opinion. We get to see a little more of both Charlotte and Thalie, and in the next chapter we're definitely going to see Thalie become her own person and hopefully add a dash of the Avengers in. I'm thinking Clint, Tasha, and Bruce will have dinner with them, but that might change. Either way, we'll find out what the hell is going on with Charlotte and why she's going to be undergoing minor testing as well, so that's pretty sweet. **

**Currently we have:**

**7 Followers**

**4 Favorites**

**8 Reviews**

**YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**Nettles: Thank you so much! I was really hesitant about making her a semi-fangirl, just because I wanted her to be more cynical and jaded, but I think it's a good way to show that there's more than anger and sass in that small body of hers! :P**

**Cairine the Elf-Hearted: Oh thank god it's a good expectation! I was honestly pretty worried that you meant "Well, you're writing is just as shitty as I expected!" But knowing that you're looking forward to more of my work makes me really happy!**

**Guest: I'm not giving up on this yet! I just had a bad couple of weeks! Don't worry!**

**Filislady: Thank you very much for caring. I know my health comes first and I always will put it first, though I will always try to be consistent in my uploading. :)**

**So… yeah! I know I asked this in my author's note chapter, but I'm not sure how many of you actually bothered to read it, so I'm going to ask it again. **

**What do you think Charlotte looks like? Be detailed, because her appearance depends on your comments (maybe)!**

**As always, Follow, Favorite, and Review!**


	6. Check This Out (Author's Note 2)

**Sup people? Lauren Again. This isn't a real chapter, but that's only because the next one is rather long and kinda complicated cuz I have to deal with multiple characters and I'm getting ready for Quinnicon this weekend and well that's beside the point. **

**Cuz I have a preview of the next chapter posted on SmileandMoveOn at . **

**Go check it out ;) **

**Charlotte's ready to mess with everyone's shit. **


End file.
